


Perfectenschalg

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [20]
Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: "Special Project", Canon Compliant, Dwight Centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 8 Episode 14, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "The Schrutes have a word for when everything in a man's life comes together perfectly. Perfectenschlag. Right now, I am in it. I am so deep inside of Perfectenschlag right now."
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Perfectenschalg

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all based on from around 19 min, but the moment specifically when Jim looks at Dwight is at 20 min and Jim looks at him in the cutest way possible on 20:27. I've been rewatching these few min on repeat because it's just so cute. 
> 
> Also all characters, quotes, and rights all belong to The Office, I just really enjoyed writing this scene and making it as canon as possible.

Dwight was frustrated to say the least. He was stuck with literal idiots. What in the world was he supposed to do with Stanley, Erin, Ryan, Cathy, and JIM? How the hell was he going to show his leadership potential with absolute idiots like them and most of all with an idiot like Jim.

He was dating the idiot so he knew just how bad this was going to be.

He had moved on from his absolute fury of being stuck with this team that was assigned to him by Andy, to being resigned and accepting his fate. He dully told them why they were all going to Florida and the plans Sabre had. "Basically, Sabre has tasked us with helping them branch into the retail marketplace. They want to setup their own version of an Apple store."

"That sounds awesome" Jim excitedly said, looking up at Dwight and the rest of the group with an excited expression. Dwight looked down at his notes solemnly, "it did, it did." And then Ryan said something that caught Dwight by surprise and made him look up and then Erin chimed in with her idea. "What was happening?" Dwight thought excitedly, moving to write Erin's idea on the board. "Oh, I like it" Dwight said smiling. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be.

He finally felt that this team was becoming his. Ryan and Erin had genuinely good ideas and they were reciprocating to Dwight's ideas. And then Jim said something that truly caught Dwight off guard.

"Dwight, is now a good time to go over what you expect of us?" Jim asked with a serious expression as he looked at his boyfriend. Dwight froze and blinked rapidly at Jim and then looked over at the rest of the group, flabbergasted. He nodded at Jim in thanks, before giving a small smile to Jim. "Yes. What are my expectations for the group?" Dwight said with a nod and then proceeded to tell them his original plans to make sure that he and his group could thrive down in Tallahassee.

His heart fluttered as he saw Jim smiling up at him, nodding along, and looking at Dwight with a proud expression. "I love him" Dwight thought to himself.

"Under the right management that's not a bad team" Dwight said smiling at the camera proudly. He straightened himself up and tipped his head up. "Perfectenschlag" Dwight told the camera. He was back in it.

Dwight watched his team exit the room and head back to their desk. "Hey Jim" Dwight said, blocking Jim from leaving the room. "Hey Dwight, you did great out there" Jim said with a smile, proudly looking at his boyfriend. Dwight felt his heart beat harshly against his chest and his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. "Thank you Jim" Dwight said with a soft smile. "For what?" Jim asked with a smile, but a confused expression on his face.

"For being the best partner ever" Dwight said, moving close to Jim and kissing him softly. "I love you" Dwight said, smiling against Jim's lips. "I love you too" Jim replied with a grin, pecking Dwight on the lips again.


End file.
